Good Boy
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: Kink Meme Fill. Prompto is attracted to Aranea because she's everything he wishes he was like, and he loves it when she's assertive with him in bed. Aranea/Prompto


**Good Boy**

 **By:** Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

 **Kink Meme Prompt:** Prompto is attracted to Aranea because she's everything he wishes he was like, and he loves it when she's assertive with him in bed.

 **Warnings** : Oral Sex, Light BDSM, Spanking, Femdom

* * *

 **Good Boy**

Considering the hell that opened up and swallowed them whole after Noctis went into the Crystal, Prompto was doing better than expected. It hurt even now, knowing that he had failed his best friend, but he continued forward in a never-ending line. He knew that the only thing that would fix the world was Noctis, so he had come to the conclusion very soon after the Crystal took him that he would keep himself afloat until Noct came back.

It wasn't easy, but... he tried.

He wasn't strong, wasn't fearless, wasn't able to look into the darkness without the panic building up inside of him.

But Prompto had never been weak, and if he was going to live through the World of Ruin... he was going to need to be even stronger.

That was where Aranea came in.

It was funny, because despite all of his talking, Prompto was straight out absolutely terrified of Aranea. It was in her smoldering eyes, her curt words, her outright refusal to give a fuck. She was so above Prompto he felt like an ant bowing before her.

And that was... that was more than okay.

Prompto bit down on his lip as Aranea smacked his ass, feeling the red mark already spreading across his skin. He loved the way she was hard with hi, how she didn't mind causing pain... and Prompto loved it. The shame as he felt himself shake on his hands and knees in front of her, how she only quirked an eyebrow up at the noise he made as her unclothed hand his supple flesh, made his cock harder.

If this had been before the World of Ruin and he was still in Insomnia, he was sure that some therapist would have told him that this kink was entirely due to the stress. PTSD from Ardyn... from losing his best friend. There would have been drugs and talk therapy and Prompto would have been able to handle those weeks in Gralea and the aftermath with a better clarity. He could have healed in a more... normal fashion.

But this wasn't Insomnia anymore, and the best cure Prompto had met was the firm grip of Commodore Highwind.

"Have you been a good boy?"

Prompto knew this was a trick question. It didn't matter what he said or even if he didn't say anything at all.

"Yes, Mistress."

Her hard hand smacked against his ass again and Prompto couldn't help but to groan. He could feel his bedroll underneath him, the blue runes glowing through the fabric, and he had to dig his knees down to keep himself upright. A shudder ran through him when he felt her heel pressed against his calf, spreading his legs open wider.

"If you were such a good boy, then why are you so jittery?"

He was jittery because her hand was pressed against his jugular and it was hard to think of anything but nails scouring into him. Could she feel his blood rushing under his paper-thin skin? Was she aware of exactly what she was doing to him?

Another smack and Prompto keened, his knees nearly faltering. His cock brushed against the mat, but he only dipped down further. He tried to keep himself from rubbing; she didn't like that, and Prompto... Prompto didn't want to disappoint her.

Prompto hissed as Aranea wound her hand up from his neck and into his spikes, pulling his head up. She was naked except for the boots, and Prompto was only able to see the hint of her in the blue lights and the fire burning outside.

He did not meet her eyes. He wasn't her good boy... yet.

"An answer, Pet."

"I missed you, Mistress."

It was the truth. It had been several months since they had time to do this, time to see one another. With how everything had gone to pot, with how fucked up all of the world had gone... they were lucky to still be alive. Meeting up? Having the chance for Aranea to pull out of him some of the inky black tar he drowned himself in with the nightmares... He was lucky he could still remember his own name.

He expected another slap to the ass, but instead she leaned down, nuzzling her cheek against his. It was the closest to comfort she ever gave and was more than he deserved…

When she pulled her cheek away, Aranea slowly slid herself down to the bedroll, placing her legs on both sides of his head. Hand still entwined in Prompto's hair, she pulled him forward until his nose rubbed against her clit. The silvery blonde hair tickled his nose and Prompto had to fight the smile that pulled at his lips. Even in the dark, smoldering embers, Prompto knew she would be able to see it.

"And I missed you and your tongue." She pulled him closer and Prompto was happy to oblige. He could barely breathe as Aranea twisted her other hand into his hair and pulled him into her. The pain and pleasure of her rough hands and the soft skin of her thighs rubbing against his cheeks made his entire body seize. Prompto carefully leaned up, letting his goatee rub against her pussy.

Aranea made a strangled noise from the back of her throat. "And that beard. Do that again."

She clamped her thighs against his ears and though he could no longer hear her voice Prompto knew exactly what he could do with his mouth. He could tell from the curl of her fingers, the shaking of her body back and forth as he dragged his tongue across the wet folds between her legs, letting his tongue fuck her open until he was seeing stars.

But Prompto was a bad boy because in his exuberance he had allowed himself to grind against the sheets, allowed himself to take pleasure when he had yet to be given it.

And when Aranea saw the thick, ropey streams of warm cum against the blanket she dragged his face through the mess and then pulled him forward for a kiss. Her hand striking his bare ass was more than fire, and Prompto was ready for the next.

He was always ready for the next.

"Did I tell you to cum?"

"No, Mistress."

"What will I do with you?" There was a fondness, affection that Prompto hoped wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. Her voice barely trembled from her orgasm, yet it was strong enough to pull Prompto like a puppet.

Another trick question, but this time Prompto took the bait.

"Punish me, Mistress?"

"If you insist."

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
